tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Apocalypse World TP
] The Transformer race has been scattered and obliterated, only a handful of each side left alive. And even now as their species die, even now they fight, because soon there will be that one tiny spark of hope, that one flickering flame of survival. Logs/Posts 2044 * "The Apprentice" - Unbeknownst to both Spike and Zarak, the two fight their final battle near the city of Houston. After Scorponok's humiliating loss, Megatron begins to plan Scorponok's future...a future which will not include Zarak. Olin is more than willing to help out. 2046 * "Hero's End" - A sudden turn in a standard mission seals the fate of one of the first humans who met the Autobots - thousands of years before the events in the AU universe took place. * "The 3:30 AM Call" - Buster gets terrible news about his brother. * "Reprimand" - Valour has to account for the death of Spike Witwicky. 59,901 * "Arise, Spike Witwicky, Arise!" - Thanks to Ratchet's help, Spike is reintroduced into the world, but in holograph form. * November 18 - "Expanding Your Mind" - Cheshire works to improve Spike 2.0. * November 19 - "Questions" - Holo-Spike has some questions for Ratchet. The End of the War * "Apocalypse World universe" - A text trailer for the TP * "An Unlikely Corpse" - At the end of the war, there is only desolation. Jetfire is practically deactivated, and Valour comes up on his form and tries to scavenge some of his parts. * "Apocalypse World Intro: To My Last Breath" - There are three legendary sets of nemeses in the Great Cybertronian War. Megatron and Optimus Prime. Elita One and Shockwave. And then there is the third war. The war for information, for tactical superiority. The war of Blaster and Soundwave. In the final days of Cybertron, Blaster learns of a most precious, most surprising fact. Something that may yet save the Cybertronian Race. And yet he is not alone in this information. And the two will butt heads for the final time. Soundwave vs Blaster - Their Last Encounter AU: Report There was a report across the planet, of a forge in Cybertron that had produced a new protoform. That prize brought forth both Blaster and Soundwave from their secure locations. Eager to claim the protoform for their cause. The two fought, a million years of frustration and loss upon them. Blaster savagely took Soundwave's arm off. The two, guns drawn, and on their last legs, opened fire on each other one last time. Leaving the Decepticon face down, his body cold... "AU: The Oracle and the Morose" The most miserable mech meets the single key to saving the world... "A Few Days Late" The last remaining Combaticon returns to Cybertron, but hasn't realized why... Nov 18 - Apocalypse World This is still a setting I love, and I wanted to get a message back up about it. Apocalypse World is set at 'The End of the War'. The fighting has stopped, at least for the factions. Not that there ARE factions left really, for the Cybertronians have fought themselves to death. Cybertron's dead again, the race is bound to go extinct, and there's been no new Cybertronians produced in eons. Its the end of times. There are mechs who have changed their ways, and others that simply cannot bury the past. This is a time of strife, of emotion, and of last chances. The stories here are extremely personal, and wide ranging. What is known about the world now is that the Junkions smashed a junkmoon onto the planet at some point. Nobody really knows why the Junkions have returned to their savage warband parties, Mad Maxing it up as they search the wastes for life and for energon. There's also a space station in orbit, the Kimia II, where Ratchet and a few others have chosen to hold up at, though it is currently unknown if they are trapped there, or capable to return to the ruined planet. Optimus Prime has disappeared into the life of a hermit, as many others chose to do. Megatron survives, mad with intent that he alone is capable to fix the mistakes of the world, that he can correct his failures, the Slagmaker still has a notable command of troops, at least thirty, though he has not been seen in quite some time. The war ended in an event referred to as 'the last skirmish'. Both sides, exhausted both physically and mentally, fought for useless ground, and then all seemed to freeze. Nobody knew who was the first one to throw down his weapon and his brand, but one Cybertronian did. ((If you like, it can be you.)) Others followed, and followed quickly. Just like that, the war was over. There was nobody willing to fight, and nobody left to fight...and nothing to gain. Into this bleak end of life, a message was sent out, an automated report that a new protoform was needing completion at a production factory. The first protoform produced in six eons. As part of a new production chain, this protoform possesses a digital code that could be spliced and dissected to create new Cybertronians. New life! At the expense of her own body, of course. When last we left these poor souls, it was surprising that of all people, it was Dreadwind who befriended the protoform. With the grievously wounded Elita One, the two seek to hide this young child from the reavers and myrmidoms that would bound to take advantage of the situation, killing her for a chance at rebirth. Next time we RP, the protectors of the child will seek to retrieve Energon for a long trip, something the protoform desperately needs, but to do that, they must confront the Junkion Reavers that hold the last bit of production. Her name is Tomorrow. May 15 - Recap: Her Name Is Tomorrow Elita One and Dreadwind made their way through the desert, E1 urged Dreadwind on to go steal an energon generator from the Junkion Ravagers. She noted that Dreadwind would have help. A datalion attacked out of the rust sand, when a large robotic canine and a hunter appeared and slew the creature. This was revealed to be the forgemate of Elita One and Optimus Prime, Stormfront, with Tracker. Stormfront harvested some energon from the creature, as Elita One wandered into the desert, walking straight towards a shut down Jetfire, who was revived with some of the elixir. Unfortunately, the Junk Raiders caught wind of the tussle, and moved to ambush Team Tomorrow. Stormfront bartered with Benjer, who detested any Earth references, and the situation just about came to blows, with Elita One threatening to 'burn bright' if she must. But the blows never came to pass, as the Junkion Sand Crawler started to report damage from ballistic attack. Giant plates of scrap were blown off of it, and explosions started to damage the main structure, as the two sides investigated. And there, standing on the ridge were a group of tank cons, and with them...Megatron. Team Tomorrow must recover the energon generator AND avoid letting Tomorrow fall into the Slagmaker's hands, AND deal with the Junkion Raiders Coming up in Apocalypse World: The Hand of Tyranny. "Her Name Is Tomorrow" In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... "AU: The Hand of Tyranny" The battle with the Junks and Megatron goes poorly. Oh and Huffer's there too. Weird. "The Mech That Sold The World" The trek is at an end, as the survivors finally meet back up with Optimus Prime. "AU: Apotheosis" Megatron plans to blow the Well of Allspark... and consume what emerges to become a new Primus, or so he claims. The survivors have other ideas. The Finale of the Apocalypse Universe The camera shows the vast New Rust Sea, a desert that stretches to the horizon. A land of the inevitable decay of the planet, scatted and blown away like so many lives. And crossing over the dunes, towards the Manganese Mountain range is a small group of Cybertronians... >>Everybody knows that the dice are loaded, Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed<< Dreadwind is seen first, and next to him is a strange out-of-place Femme, with white and blue coloring. She is Tomorrow, the newest forged Femme on the planet. >>Everybody knows the war is over, Everybody knows the good guys lost.<< Far from here, Blaster somberly regards his last dustup. He knows it was his last. He got his vengeance on Soundwave at last, but what did it cost? As the camera pans back, it is revealed he's staring down at the grave of his adversary. >>Everybody knows the fight was fixed, the poor stay poor, the rich get rich.<< A Junkion Raider is manhandled by the Slagmaker himself, Megatron. He's thrown towards a pit, and catches himself. Megatron kicks him in the midsection, sending him down into a pit of firefly style Insecticons, which devour him. >>Thats how it goes. Everybody knows.<< Everybody knows that the boat is leaking, Everybody knows that the captain died.<< The greyed out form of Elita One sits cross legged on a rock, surveying her last battleground. Half of her body was destroyed years ago, the wireframe constructs she used were barely enough for mobility. >>Everybody got this broken feeling, like their father or their dog just died<< Stormfront kneels down next to his Ferrus Hound, Tracker. He somberly pats against the beast's head. Of about everyone, he's survived the best... >>Everybody talking to their pockets, Everybody wants a box of chocolates, and a long stem rose.<< The camera pans past the motionless form of Trypticon, a giant sword in his back from an equally giant Starscream. The scene a reminder of 'The Final Betrayal'. So many years ago. >>And Everybody knows that its now or never, Everybody knows that its me or you.<< Behind Dreadwind are Benjer and Imager. The Junkion had captured her and used her as a fuel source of a long time. She's understandably pissed, and yet there's something bigger to focus on for now. >>And Everybody knows that you live forever, when you've crossed a line or two<< Vortex and Blast Off are seen off to the side. Combaticon, Decepticon. Its all noise in the wind. Its in the past. Megatron's insane, and a cannibal. And maybe these two mechs are putting others first for once. >>Everybody knows the sparks are rusted, all their frames are bent and dusted, as are their bones....<< The scene shows four drone tanks, moving through the waste, to the same place that the survivors are moving towards. Towards the Well of All-Spark. >>And everybody knows. Everybody knows that the end is coming, Everybody knows that its coming fast. Everybody knows that the epoch of the Primes...is just a shining artifact of the past<< The team looks up, in unison to the Well, upon which Megatron has planted a foot. It comes down to this, Him, or them. >>Everybody knows the scene is dead, but there's going to be a meter on your head. That will disclose...<< His gaze turns towards them. His optics flare. >>What everybody knows.<< Category:Past TPs Category:TPs